Uprising
by kAeDe-HiMe
Summary: Cuando te preguntas si seguir tu destino o tu corazón ¿Qué elegirias?...De eso trata sublevarse, de eso trata luchar contra el destino y de comenter locuras en el intento. SasuNaruSasu


Bien esta historia se me ocurrio en una solitaria noche de madrugada donde las palabras fueron plasmadas rapidamente, donde una simple idea que dormia tranquilamente dentro de mi mente se plasmo en el papel, donde una noche las musas tomaron el control y trataron de mostrarnos a traves de palabras un poco difusas que en ocasiones preferimos dejarnos llevar por nuestras almas, nuestros corazones y por unos instantes dejar de jugar entre los hilos del destino para revelarnos contra este y dejar que sean nuestros espiritus quien por unos momentos tomen el control y que sean ellos quienes nos lleven a nuestra tan anhelada felicidad. De esto nos habla Uprising de revelarse, de odiar, de amar, de luchar por nuestros sueños y de vivir el presente.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto y de ninguna otra serie anime/manga me pertenecen, son respectivamente de sus autores y en este caso le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto; **yo solo los uso como un medio para liberar las fantasias y pensamientos de una mente demente durante el sueño de una noche de verano. Al igual que los titulos que nombran al Fanfiction y sus respectives partes ya que estos pertenecen a **Matt Bellamy** y a su banda **Muse** yo como indica el nombre de la banda solo los uso como mi musa.

* * *

**Uprising.**

**Part. 1 Apocalypse Please.**

"_Del apocalipsis al mundo real, solo hay un paso"_

- ¡Ha! ¿Por qué no me acabas de una jodida vez? Acaso esa no es tu maldita fantasía- Sus palabras destilaban veneno puro y amargo.

- Debería, sabes que debería hacerlo- Presiono con mas fuerza la punta del revólver- Asi podría cobrar venganza ¡maldito desgraciado!-

- ¿Venganza? No se de que mierda me hablas- Aquel frio e indiferente metal aprisionaba mas su sien – Escucha Uchiha, no se de que maldita forma te moleste, pero te juro que nada te eh hecho- Un fuerte puñetazo fue capaz de agotar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

- ¡CALLA! Que aquí quien pregunta y responde soy yo- Tomo su barbilla con fuerza- Así que no finjas inocencia que no me importa que seas el Souban o cualquier otra jodida mierda de esas, pagaras por todas y cada una de las porquerías que has hecho en mi contra- Trato de golpearle con el mango del arma.

- No te hagas el gracioso que ya lo has dicho soy el Souban- Tomo el arma del moreno con fuerza- Así que dime de una malnacida vez ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hice?-

- Ahora tratas de ser el rudo Uzumaki ¿verdad?- El otro mostro una sonrisa socarrona- Dime, el nombre Itachi ¿te suena familiar?-

- Tsk, como molestas- Un puñetazo en su mejilla le hizo callar.

- Mientes, ¡maldita sea! ¡MIENTES!- Golpeo su rostro nuevamente.

- ¡Claro que no!- El moreno le miro confundido- Ese sujeto, ese tal Itachi, jamas en toda mi vida había escuchado-

- Hmp de nuevo juegas al inocente ¿no?- Soltó el agarre del rubio y aquel frio objeto volvió a su posición inicial - Mira si quieres te refresco la memoria-Tomo el arma con mas fuerza- Aquel hombre, ese sujeto que dices no recordar, era mi hermano- Los orbes azules del otro se abrieron sorprendidos- Y tú y tus malditos yakuzas lo asesinaron- Bajo rápidamente el seguro del arma- Es por eso que ahora yo seré quien acabe con el asesino de mi hermano, pues como dicen por ahí "ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón" así que creo que con las muertes es igual ¿No lo crees?- Y el sonido del gatillo disparándose inundo el sitio.

Y luego la nada la absoluta y silenciosa nada fue lo que podía oírse en aquel sitio, aunque su encanto y milenario silencio no duro por mucho rato y una tercera voz hizo su aparición en aquella oscura y oculta bodega.

- No puedo creerlo, el todopoderoso Souban de la región norte reducido al amante de un chiquillo, eso jamás lo esperaría- Aplaudió sarcástico- No puedo creer la clase de gustos que tiene Naruto-san, nadie lo pensaría y bueno no creo que les afecte- Tomo de nuevo el arma que había dejado en su cintura- Porque de todas formas YO vengo a tomar su lugar- Coloco el arma a la altura de los dos chicos.

- Lo sabia, no eres mas que una rata escurridiza Akari- Le miro amenazante- Todo este tiempo seguiste mis pasos solo para derrocarme, eres un jodido cabron de primera-

- Pero así es que se sube en este negocio Souban-sama, el famoso trabajo duro solo lo hace mas difícil, no se sienta mal jefe le daré una muerte honorable- Bajo el seguro de aquel revolver.

- _Mierda habla en serio planea matarnos- _Mordió su labio molesto – Y tu niño bonito muévete – No dio respuesta- ¡Maldita sea! Sasuke muévete- Parecía no escucharle.

Oía las palabras que le dirigían pero no sabia como reaccionar, esto estaba fuera de sus planes fuera de todo su control, solo quería venganza era un vengador no terminaría sin nada en sus manos, sin embargo esto no era lo que esperaba no quería entrometerse en una pelea de territorio ni mucho menos en una traición; y aquel sonido el estridente sonido del arma no era producto suyo sino de aquel sujeto castaño que había osado interrumpir su misión y cuya trayectoria provoco un corte en su mejilla. Si, no temía admitirlo por muy orgulloso que fuera la idea de morir en manos de un desconocido lo aterraba.

- Llego la hora de despedirnos, así que les deseo lo mejor a los dos, en el infierno- Se dispuso a disparar.

No, no podía, no debía morir, no aquí no ahora aun tenia cosas que hacer, aun tenia planes para el futuro, en definitiva no quería morir y aun así con todo el temor que existía no podía mover ni un solo musculo, Acaso se había rendido, pregunto a su ajetreada memoria que solo pudo mostrarle los motivos de su lucha, su hermano era su motivo para vivir y para hacer reaccionar su cuerpo.

- No- Se paro decidido- Aquí el único que pude matar al Dobe soy yo Uchiha Sasuke, el vengador- Apunto con su arma al otro chico.

- Tienes agallas chiquillo, pero aun de todas maneras no podrás ganar- El gatillo se activo.

Segundos malditos segundos fueron suficientes para que perdiera, maldito el padre tiempo y todas sus jodidas maromas, sin embargo, la poderosa parca aun no venia por su alma atormentada; uno, dos disparos mas no se hicieron esperar torturando sus oídos por los decibeles que provocaban, luego la caída de un cuerpo inerte que se escucho pesadamente en el lugar. Segundos, segundos trascurrían y el dolor de la muerte no llegaba.

- Eres un teme- Escucho frente a el- Le temes a las balas y así pretendías matarme eres un baboso ignorante-

Ignorante nadie se atrevía a llamarlo de esa forma, abrió sus ojos frente a lo dicho- Serás tu el ignorante, cretino de pacotilla porque te vienes conmigo- Rápidamente deslizo las esposas que traía en sus bolsillos en las muñecas del otro.

- Valla creí que existía otro modo de agradecer que te salvara la vida- Le miro consternado- Acaso no lo notas ese sujeto esta muerto- Dirigió su vista al final de la bodega efectivamente allá yacía el cuerpo sin vida del castaño.

- Pues si, al menos no acabe contigo dejare que las autoridades lo hagan- Salió velozmente hacia la puerta- Que acaso no vienes Usuratonkachi- Le extraño que no devolviera el insulto de vuelta.

Volteo curioso tal vez el muy tonto se había escapado o peor aun trataría de matarle, pero todos sus pensamientos y teorías se fueron al caño al verlo sentado en el suelo con claras señales de agotamiento.

- Oye grandísimo cretino, te lastimaste ¿verdad?- No hubo respuesta- ¡Responde!- Le tomo por los hombros un gruñido de dolor provino de los labios del rubio- Si lo estas, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No te pedí que me protegieras-

- Tsk, no lo se debí dejar que te matara- Se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundos las mejillas de ambos empezaron a arder- Pero mi cuerpo se movió solo, no pude evitarlo- Perdió la conciencia y cayo en los brazos del de ojos oscuros.

- Hmp no tienes que decirlo, eres un gran Usuratonkachi- Desato las esposas y le tomo por uno de sus brazos para poder cargarlo seria una noche muy larga suspiro pesadamente y pensar que hace tres horas no pensaría verse en esa situación.

….

Empujo todos sus papeles furiosamente haciendo que todos los folios y portafolios cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo, su trabajo como detective privado en ocasiones le hacia perder el juicio, si fuera algo de rutina, algo que requiriera poco de su esfuerzo mental se calmaría pero no lo era, no era alguna investigación enviada por alguna esposa desconfiada o algún padre preocupado; sin embargo, esto era personal esto era una asunto de solo su incumbencia.

- ¿Estas listo Sasuke?- Lanzo el revolver al otro- Karin ya encontró su ubicación aunque te aseguro no será nada fácil es el Souban así que ten cuidado-

- Hmp no tienes que decirlo soy un vengador pero no un tonto- Ajusto el arma firmemente a su cintura.

- Sugeriría que tomara las cosas con mas clama Sasuke-san no queremos que ocurra ningún accidente-

- Juugo, no empieces de nuevo- Rodo sus ojos- No habrá errores me asegurare de ello- Imágenes de su primer encuentro le hicieron arden en cólera.

"- Uchiha Sasuke- Extendió su mano- Un placer conocerlo-

- Uzumaki Naruto –Tomo su mano enérgicamente- El placer es mío- una sonrisa radiante apareció."

Maldito cretino pensó lleno de ira, luciendo tan radiante con su asquerosa sonrisa que solo le hacia retorcerse, era el asesino de su hermano y aun así se mostraba tan tranquilo, tan amigable, tan guapo; sacudió su cabeza encolerizado no podía pensar de esa forma del malnacido que le había arrebatado a su única familia, no era correcto, no era adecuado no le haría bien en su cometido, no podía equivocarse, no debía cobraría venganza y eso es todo lo que debía importarle; no que tan atractivo era el enemigo.

- Sasuke- La voz de la pelirroja se asomo por el umbral que acababa de cruzar- Cuídate y vuelve pronto, te estaremos esperando-

- Pero no por mucho rato- Tomo a la chica por la cintura- Solo no cometas errores- Vio como el moreno se subía al Ferrari de color negro y aceleraba a fondo hasta perderse en la ajetreada ciudad.

….

La intensa iluminación fue la causante de su despertar, no quería hacerlo su cuerpo pedía a gritos descanso, sin embargo aquella luz artificial blanquecina no le permitía pasar otra orden mas que despertar por su cabeza. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez sintiendo como todo el mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sujeto su cabeza por unos instantes tratando de apaciguar la inminente jaqueca que le invadía sin éxito alguno.

- ¡Valla! Por fin te dignas a despertar- Escucho una voz totalmente desconocida.

- ¿Quién demonios eres?- Trato de incorporarse pero un insoportable dolor le invadió desde uno de hombros descendiendo por todo su cuerpo.

- Te recomendaría no levantarte- Una mirada llena de desconfianza lo recorrió de arriba abajo- Aquella herida por poco y cercena la arteria de tu hombro, si el jefe no te hubiera traído con el cuidado que tuvo o te hubieras quedado solo en aquel lugar, te habrías desangrado lentamente- Una delicada hilera de colmillos se asomo con su sonrisa.

- ¿A quien refrieres con eso de jefe? ¿Quién es ese sujeto?- Buscaba con la mirada algún indicio de la ubicación de su arma.

- No te mortifiques chico- Los ojos zafirinos le miraron fríamente- Si buscas alguna de tus armas no las encontraras, Karin y Juugo las ocultaron no queremos ningún herido en el recinto tenemos suficiente contigo-

- No juegues conmigo niño, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo- Le miro desafiante-

- Claro que lo se Souban-san – Una expresión de asombro surco por el rostro del rubio- Oh no es así, Uzumaki Naruto- Dijo su nombre con lentitud.

- Tsk, que sepas quien soy no te salva de lo que te harán mis empleados-

- ¡Oye! es muy mal agradecido de tu parte tratarnos de esa forma, te salvamos la vida y así planeas pagarnos- Hablo con falsa vergüenza.

- Cuida tus palabras mocoso de pacotilla, o juro que te hare comer tus entrañas recién sacadas de su sitio- Aunque aquella dolorosa sensación le provocaba ligeros e incómodos espasmos; sujeto a ese chico impertinente por el cuello de su fina camisa de seda.

- Mira al parecer nuestro kitzune, tienes bastantes agallas-

- Por supuesto- Una sonrisa arrogante asomo por su perlado rostro producto del agotador esfuerzo que estaba realizando- Y cuando me hago con amenazas, me aseguro de cumplirlas- Sujeto con mas fuerza al de cabellos azulados.

- Sugeriría que no me provoques, no eres el único aquí que sabe defenderse- No supo si era por su actual situación o simplemente porque le había atrapado desprevenido, pero aquel chico al que creía débil había logrado cambiar de posiciones con él y ahora le sujetaba con mucha fuerza aplastado su tráquea- Así que mejor te calmas, porque yo no soy tan paciente como lo fue mi jefe contigo. Asquerosa y escurridiza rata-

- No…te…aproveches…de…mi…debilidad, lo vas a pagar caro- Y tan pronto como inicio todo el encuentro, termino este abruptamente no sin antes recibir una advertencia del parte del otro.

- Ya te lo dije si te atreves a hacer algo en contra mía, de mi jefe o los demás, te aseguro que la policía no dudara en acribillarte y dejarte hecho picadillo- Y de un fortísimo portazo dejo al rubio maldiciendo entre dientes.

….

- Todo tuyo jefe- La socarrona sonrisa de Suigetsu hizo su aparición por el portal.

- Joder te eh dicho que no me llames así, salimos de la misma academia de policía- No entendía aun como aquel chico bastante dispar a su personalidad se había hecho un valioso amigo- Ahora que lo pienso hubiera sido mejor dejar a Juugo a cargo- Sonrió de manera arrogante.

- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo crees que podría lastimar a alguien de su calibre? Acaso piensas que quiero suicidarme- Hablo dramáticamente.

- No, pero te conozco demasiado bien como para ser capaz de desquitarte-

- No es desquite- Chasqueo con la lengua- Es mostrar que tan buen trabajo hizo Zabuza-sensei-

- Tal vez lo conozca mejor que tu- El otro rodo los ojos- No olvides que por algo es su sucesor-

- Pff, solo es una rata escurridiza, no olvides que es el asesino de tu hermano- Trato de ignorar las palabras del chico, sin embargo el recuerdo de aquella llamada a la mitad de la noche y sus terribles consecuencias- Sera mejor que valla y le vigile- Trato de alejarse lo mas rápido que podía de la habitación ahogado en sus oscuros recuerdos.

….

Giro el picaporte en un rápido y silencioso movimiento, esperando a encontrarse con el absoluto silencio reinante, pero en su interior solo escucho unos bajos bramidos provenientes de aquel joven seductor de cabellos dorados.

- Que también vienes a amenazarme, te aseguro que no estaré de jueguitos contigo- Su tono de voz claramente se escucho desafiante.

- _Es definitivo debí dejarlo a cargo del grandulón_- Sus ojos se posaron en las pequeñas marcas azuladas que empezaron a notarse en su cuello bronceado.

- Que tanto miras, porque acaso te gusto la vista-

-Hmp, como si fueras la gran cosa-

- Envidia Uchiha, eso se llama envidia- Un sonrisa zorruna se asomo.

- Hmp, quien parece que quien no deja de mirar eres tú- Un violento sonrojo se asomo en las mejillas del otro.

- Como si me gustaran los de tu tipo- Le miro con descaro el moreno se sonrojo furioso.

- Al menos admites que te gustan los varones- Sonrió de medio lado

- Idiota-

- Entonces dime, ¿no estoy en…-

- ¿Por qué?- El otro le miro a causa de su interrupción- Dame una razón lógica para entender el porque me salvaste-

- No lo se, en realidad no tengo una idea exacta de la respuesta-

- ¿Acaso no soy el supuesto asesino de tu hermano?- El moreno se mordió el labio frustrado- ¡Responde! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

- ¡Mierda! ¡NO TENGO NINGUNA MALDITA IDEA! estas contento ahora- Aquellos inquisidores ojos zafirinos le miraron fijamente.

- Aun no, aun no me respondes- El otro bufo.

- No lo se…- Se notaba dubitativo- Algo me dice que puede que no seas el culpable, ¡Joder! Necesito pensar-

- ¿Qué te parecen tres meses?- El otro le miro confuso.

- ¿Tres meses para que?-

- Para probar que esta vez no soy culpable de los cargos ¿Qué opinas?- Trato de pararse pero cayo de nuevo en la cama.

- No deberías intentarlo, no en esas condiciones- El ojiazul se sonrojo con lo dicho al igual que él al momento de mirarlo- Mejor…- Desvió la mirada- Acepto el trato- Estrecho su mano con el otro- A partir de este día empieza la cuenta regresiva, tres meses ni mas ni menos-

- Por supuesto, si paso de la fecha dejare que pongas todo el peso de la ley en mis hombros-

- Ya lo has dicho, tres meses-

* * *

Bien dicho y hecho ya lo publique, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, abucheo, cartas suicidas o gatitos bomba pueden dejarlo en esa linda casillita de abajo con el nombre de review...Que son anonimos y no les cuentan (Its free xD)


End file.
